clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Clone Wars Wiki
Welcome to The Clone Wars Encyclopedia The database about the animated Clone Wars universe that . since December 2008 Warning: This wiki may contain spoilers! VizslaVsMaul-SoR.jpg|Vizsla's death|link=Pre Vizsla|linktext=Pre Vizsla's last stand Ep515_xltout.jpg|Shades of Reason|link=Shades of Reason|linktext=Check out last week's episode Lom_lgtout_slide.jpg|Lom Pyke|link=Lom Pyke|linktext=Spice Dealer Leader Black-sun2.jpg|Shadow Collective|link=Shadow Collective|linktext=Learn about Darth Maul's alliances ; Planets * Onderon * Florrum * Coruscant * Mandalore * Mustafar ; Games * Lego Star Wars III: The Clone Wars * Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Jedi Alliance ; Featured * Darth Maul * Savage Opress * Pre Vizsla * Bo-Katan * Death Watch ; Clone Wars Film, Television & Media * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008 TV Series) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) * Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003 TV series) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars (graphic novellas) Showdown on Mandalore Celebrating 100 Episodes! *Season 5 airs on Saturday mornings at 9:30 AM EST. *Darth Maul and Death Watch will definitely return in Season 5. Working together to retake Mandalore, no less. Maul will form a new coalition of galactic criminals, called the Shadow Collective! A member-exclusive clip on StarWars.com shows them fighting alongside Death Watch against the Hutts and their Bounty hunters! All part of Maul's new plot for galaxy-wide domination! But Maul and Savage will not be the only Sith Lords... *Jedi Initiates must face many trials in their training, from constructing their Lightsabers in the ritual, The Gathering, to combating Hondo Ohnaka's pirate gang! *R2-D2 will embark on a dangerous mission with a team of fellow Droids in one of his most pivotal episodes of the series! *A lone Clone Commando will debut in this Season in the 100th episode of the series! Featuring Gregor. *Corruption and Anti-War protests at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant! The Clone Wars wiki is a database for all things related to the 2003 and 2008 Star Wars: The Clone Wars television series. We are a fan-based community and anybody can edit our articles, however please remember to follow our policies to ensure a neat and informative website. We also encourage editors to create a registered account so that you will be easier to contact and identify. If you have any questions, concerns, or suggestions please contact an administrator. Please note that Star Wars: The Clone Wars and all content related to Star Wars: The Clone Wars is under the copyright of Lucasfilm Ltd. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below, even just a stub counts. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Please check out our policies and guidelines before you edit ; Also check out *Wookieepedia - The world's largest Star Wars encyclopedia *The Clone Wars on Starwars.com - Find the latest news and information on Star Wars: The Clone Wars *Clone Wars Adventures Wiki - The online database for the Clone Wars Adventures online game. What episode in Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season Five do you like the most? "Revival" "Point of No Return" "The Gathering" "Secret Weapons" "Missing in Action" Blogs plain date Blog posts __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse